Online data aggregators are known. Such online data aggregators may offer aggregation services on a standalone basis or in conjunction with other services, such as portfolio tracking and on-line bill payment provided as a website service. Many established companies with an Internet presence appear to recognize the need of offering an aggregation service to enhance other web-based services which can attract more visitors. Offering a data aggregation service to a website is attractive because of the potential that it will frequently draw users of the service to the hosting website.
Over time, the transfer of large amounts of account data from the account provider to the aggregator's server could develop into a comprehensive profile of a user. The user's profile may include: (i) their banking; (ii) credit card transactions and balances; (iii) securities transactions and portfolios; and (iv) travel history and travel preferences. As the sensitivity to data protection considerations grows, it is likely there will be a considerable focus on the extent to which data aggregators may seek to use data either for their own purposes or to share it on some basis.